Executive Operations Security Company
The Executive Operations Security Company better known as the Ex-Ops Security Force, was a private military company formed by Roger-341 and Sunef Mhackphishoee. It contracted itself out to any factions or groups willing to pay a high enough price, but operated by the strict code of never attacking any UNSC or USR forces or personnel. History The Ex-Ops Security Company was formed in a joint partnership by the former SPARTAN-II Commando Roger Jacobs and the dishonored Sangheili Sunef Mhackphishoee. Jacobs, disenchanted with the UNSC and yearning for a life more under his control, had been deployed alongside ‘Mhackphishoee during the inner colony liberations, and had contacted the Elite after the war’s ends. ‘Mhackphishoee, a former Sangheili Honor Guard, was an outcast among his people from the shame brought on by his role protecting the Prophets, and wished to regain some of his honor. The duo formed the group in early 2553, and quickly expanded both it’s operations and reputation. Building a name for themselves as highly skilled operators, they were among the most skilled mercenary group in known space, their highly advanced training giving them an unbeatable edge. After several years operating as just the two of them, the two enterprising soldiers decided to expand their ranks, and began recruiting new operatives from every species available, becoming diverse as well as deadly. Soon, they had almost 50 highly trained and skilled operators, a force to be reckoned with. Ex-Ops Security would continue to operate for the next 70 years, with varying amounts of personnel employed. At one point, a raid by Kig Yar Pirates drastically reduced the amount of operatives, since many were stranded outside known space, but they continued to grow despite these problems. They continued to operate under a strict, if somewhat open ended, moral code, and kept up their reputation as some of the best mercenaries around. Though one of their founding operatives, Roger-341, would drift in and out of service, the market share for Ex-Ops would hold steadily high, and their profit margins would be very wide throughout their operations. Ex-Ops was disbanded late into the Necros War, when most of the mercenaries were wiped out in a battle with the invading horde. Ex-Ops accepted all manors of military jobs, from assassination to hostage recovery to straightforward assault. They maintained a reputation or ruthless efficiency, though they always paid close attention to their rules of engagement and did not compromise the job for anything. Although the group would accept contracts from almost anyone if the price was right, they vehemently to attack UNSC or USR targets, and would usually side with these factions in tough spots. Though they held no formal loyalty to either government, the vast majority of their operatives were Human or Sangheili, and it was these members who controlled most of the group decisions. Subordinate Units *'Black Team' - Led by Roger Jacobs, Black Team was the first of two squadrons operated by Ex-Ops. Comprised of Jacobs, 11 former ODSTs, two former Unggoy special forces soldiers, four Kig-Yar commandos, two Hunters, and five former Special Operations Sangheili, it was one of the most diverse groups in the entire PMC. *'White Team' - Led by Sunef Mhackphishoee, White Team was the second of the two squadrons fielded by Ex-Ops. Comprised of ‘Mhackphishoee, thirteen former Special Operations Sangheili, nine former ODSTs, and two Hunters, it was less diverse than the other team but equally deadly. Known personnel *Roger Jacobs *Sunef Mhackphishoee *Chugada Turra Omma *Truana Turra Cosa